


Daddy's Gift

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Daddy Kink, Dominant, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Choking, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Spanking, Submissive, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: |Her fingers tangle in his hair, while the other hand holds his waist. He leaves the barest grunt against her lips.“Let me give ya another birthday present, darlin’”His voice is gravelly with lust. It rumbles in his throat and Eve watches him swallow when she nods.|





	Daddy's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely Axeman as a gift to SilentRunner! I hope you enjoy!

There’s a particular feeling to waking up on a Saturday morning; no work, no chores, and no alarm.

Unless your boyfriend is Jesse McCree.

And for Eve, that’s exactly who her boyfriend is.

The man’s snores rumble against her ear like a chainsaw, and for a moment, she regrets that she didn’t buy earplugs. After so many years together, she should be better at dealing with his noise. They trickle out, and his lips press behind her ear and she reaches behind her to ruffle his hair. 

“It’s like sleeping with a bear, y’know that?” 

He chuckles, it rumbles through Eve’s back.

“Sorry, darlin’. Can I blame it on sleepin’ soundly with ya?” 

She rolls her eyes.

“No.” 

Her arm drops and she elbows him lightly in the ribs, though it’s met with a chuckle. He hums and scoots in close and squeezes her tighter. 

“You sure? How can I get ya to forgive me? I’ll do  _ anything _ . 

“Jess…” His hard length presses into her back.

“C’mon, can’t even tease my lady first thing in the mornin’?”

“I’m still aching after last night” 

A triumphant snort from Jesse and he kisses her shoulder.

“I could kiss it better.”

“Pfft!” She breaks into giggles.

“Turn around, will ya?” 

She ponders for a moment and shakes her head, the dark blonde tresses tickle Jesse’s nose. 

“But I wanna give ya your birthday kiss!”

She snorts. 

“Not my birthday, Jess”

“You’re busy tomorrow so it means today is your birthday!”

She laughs, and Jesse’s face softens at the sound. 

“Not how it works.”

“Well I’m makin’ it work! I’m takin’ ya on a birthday day out, so go get ready” 

She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She pauses to stretch, her hands linked and arms forming a triangle above her head and her back arches. She knows Jesse’s eyes are watching her, and she treats him to a small wiggle of her hips when she stands.

“Does it start with breakfast once I’m out of the shower?”

“Yes, ma’am” 

* * *

Eve was far from disappointed with her non-birthday birthday.

She was spoiled; breakfast right after her shower, taken to the movies, for dinner, and now they stood in the kitchen, each with a fork and a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. 

“I have to say, this is a good...not birthday. Early birthday?”

“Pre-birthday!” Jesse points as he says it, in an “aha” moment.

“Yes!” She points back.

When they finish, there’s a moment of quiet. A moment of question. Jesse looks at her with a gaze that begs for her to be closer. She obliges. 

She presses against him, arms circling his middle and eyes as adoring as his own gaze was. They had shared many birthdays together. The first year, he’d tried to make her birthday extra special; rose petals, champagne, flowers. The second, she was sick, and the following day, he was too. Every year after had been sent someway new, sometimes they were busy, but they spent every birthday night together. She prays that will never change.

From his back pocket, he pulls a small box. 

“Gotcha a gift, sweetpea” 

“Ah, Jess..”   
  
“Now, now, I won’t take it back” 

She takes the gift and opens it quickly, though she tries to hide it. The box is black velvet, and a dainty silver necklace sits inside.

“Jesse, it’s gorgeous!” She throws her arms around him and steps back.

“Put it on!” 

He laughs and with surprisingly delicate touches, takes the necklace from the box and puts it around her neck.

“It looks beautiful on ya, hon” 

His hands go around her waist, he plays with the hem of her shirt before he leans in close.

She makes the move to close the gap between them, and his hands explore. Sweet grazing touches and soft murmurs of petnames and love. 

“Eve…”

He lets the sentence finish itself before he kisses her necklace, then moves to look at her again.  Silent consent is given; kisses trail everywhere but her lips, she welcomes them with soft gasps. His hands make her feel small, though her eyes are in line with his nose, and she barely tilts her head to pull him in for a kiss. Her fingers tangle in his hair, while the other hand holds his waist. He leaves the barest grunt against her lips. 

“Let me give ya another birthday present, darlin’” 

His voice is gravelly with lust. It rumbles in his throat and Eve watches him swallow when she nods. Without warning, he hooks his arms under her knees and lifts her so her crotch settles against his stomach. She wraps one arm around his shoulders, but her other hand rests on his beard. The hair is coarse under her fingertips, and he leans into the touch as a cat would. She kisses his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, anywhere she can reach. It isn’t long before she’s on her back in their shared bed, where they were playful just that morning, but now things have changed. There’s heat and electricity, and the bubble in her stomach is not one of nervousness, but excitement.  
Jesse is gentle, a sweet man at all times, but she knows where to push him to get the reaction she wants. He’s already pulling down the zip of her dress with his teeth latched to her neck in kisses and nips.   
He doesn’t see the lingerie she has underneath until the dress is cast aside and he leans back to admire her.

“ _ Fuck, _ Eve, didn’t expect that”

He lets out a low whistle while his hands graze over the transparent black lace that covers her breasts. The lace rubs her nipples, just a little, and she hisses through her teeth. 

“Oh, ya like that, huh?”

He cups her breasts as if to push them together, and his thumbs rub her nipples in slow circles that send jolts through her. Her hips roll down, desperate for some friction, any, to relieve the ache between her legs. He pulls back from her entirely, and she almost whines at the loss until he starts to undress. He’s intentionally slow with his shirt, each button pops seemingly slower than the last. Each one unveils a new section of his chest, and Eve can’t resist putting a hand on his sternum and letting the tickle of chest hair there rub against her hand.

“Can’t wait to touch me, hmm?” 

“You talk too much.”

“You love it.” 

She hums in response, but his shirt falls from his shoulders and her eyes immediately rake down to his stomach, followed by her hand. His stomach has just a little softness to it, he’s a strong man, but not as defined; something she loves. He tries to delay with the button of his jeans, but Eve slips a hand over herself. She squeezes her breasts together with a smirk, and runs a hand down her stomach to settle on her uncovered lips. She raises an eyebrow at the way his lips part with a groan. She quietly thanks herself for opting for the crotchless version.  
She’s wet already, and she rubs herself in slow circles with three fingers flat against herself. She groans, and Jesse mirrors it when he drops his jeans and underwear together and fists his cock at the sight of her.   
A finger slips in, then another, and she whines into the air freely. Low breathy curses in that thick Southern drawl have Eve squirming and begging for more of her own touch. 

“How do you want me, baby? Tell me” 

It trails to a growl.

“Rough, please, fuck, please, Daddy” 

“Hands off, baby” 

She obeys with a harrumph of disappointment. Her hands rest beside her head and Jesse moves to kneel between her legs. 

“Hmm, so ya dressed up just for me” he kisses her chest, lingering on her collar bones and sucking small marks onto them.

“Yes, Daddy” she moans when his length rubs against her thigh.

“Yer so good for me, ain’t ya” 

He rubs the shaft of himself between her lips, coating himself in her slick.

“Answer me, baby” 

She moans when he keeps moving, but he stops abruptly.

She groans in frustration, and is met with a hand on her throat.

“I said, answer me” 

She nods and suckles her lip hard.

“I’m gonna let yer lovely neck go, and yer gonna answer me, right?” 

She nods again, and he releases her.

“I’m your good girl, Daddy” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” 

His hand dips and two fingers slip into her. They’re thicker than her own, and her back arches. Her eyes squeeze shut, and her hand holds onto Jesse’s wrist. But Jesse knows she doesn’t want to make love, she wants  _ rough _ .

“Hands above your head, wrists crossed, now.”

She obeys again, but the moment his head drops between her legs, the orders are forgotten, and her fingers are in his hair. 

With a growl,he pulls away. With one hand, he pins her wrists above her head and her other hand is on her throat again. 

“What did I say, baby?” 

She doesn’t speak; the show of dominance has her overwhelmed with attraction and arousal. 

“Eve, what did I say?” He speaks through gritted teeth, and he squeezes a little harder.

“W-wrists above my head” 

“And why did they move?” 

“I’m sorry, daddy” 

“Not good enough. Yer not that well behaved tonight and birthday or no, that’s not happenin’” 

He pulls back from her, and with one forearm, he pushes her knees towards her chest. Her backside is exposed and it is only when she realises what’s about to happen that Jesse’s hand meets her ass in a hard slap.  She yelps.

“Count.” 

“One.”

Another slap, and another and another and another.

She counts each one out loud, though she stutters on the last. Somewhere in the middle, her yelps had dissolved to moans.

“Gonna behave yourself?” 

She nods.

“Yes, Daddy” 

“That’s it.” 

He runs his hand around the red patch on her backside, and though she hisses at the contact, it soothes the sting he left.

“Y’know, since it’s yer birthday an’ all, I was gonna let you make the decisions, but since ya ain’t behavin’, I think it’s best I make the choices for ya, don’tcha think, honey?”

Without waiting for an answer, he lifts her and rolls onto his back. Shyness takes over for a moment, only because being on top of him meant only one thing.

“I know yer soaking, baby. I can feel it” He chuckles. 

“Why don’tcha open yerself up for me, and maybe take Daddy for a ride?”

A soft “Yes, daddy” and her hand slips between her legs. She doesn’t tease; two fingers and she watches Jesse stroke himself slowly. 

“That’s enough” His voice is husky with pure want and he holds her hips, thumbs stroking over the bones there, as if the same hips that withstood his spanking just moments ago could break under too strong a touch.

“Let me feel that tight pussy around me, baby, I know ya want this thick cock”

A shaky breath leaves her when she lowers herself onto him; both at the words and at the sensation of him filling her. 

“That’s it, take it all, honey, that’s it, that’s a good girl” 

Fully seated in her, he lets out a hiss. He can feel every movement in her, every clench at his size and every test wiggle of her hips, no matter how minute.   
Slowly and carefully, almost like she’s taunting him, she raises her hips and drops them rhythmically. He bites his lip; his eyes bore into her. He commits every curve, every bump of flesh, every bounce of her to memory. It only takes a few rolls of her hips for him to reach up and cup the back of her neck. He pulls her face to his. Forehead to forehead, they pant and groan together. 

“Ya feel good, babygirl, so good.” 

The words send a tingle through her. Goosebumps raise in the wake of his touch; it trickles over her hips, up her waist, around her back, and there, his palms press to pull her. The hair on his chest teases her nipples and she grunts in response. But his hands don’t still for too long; they return to her hips and hold them in place. His hips snap into hers, lewd, sloppy sounds fill the air, and their moans follow. They’re wrapped in each other, and the room is forgotten, the day, everything. Jesse’s teeth grit and a growl slips through them, his hips lose their rhythm and one of his hands buries itself in her hair. 

“I can feel ya squeezing around me. Yer so close, I can feel it.” 

She moans loud in response. 

“Ya waiting for me to tell ya to cum on daddy’s cock?”

She nods, vigorously. 

“Yes daddy, please, please, let me cum on you, I need it” 

“You sure, baby? You able for it?”

“Please, Daddy, fill me with your cum, please  _ please _ ”

“Cum for me, Eve” 

She clenches hard around him and calls his name like it’s the only word she knows.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Eve, take it all” He curses once more and it trails into the air. He squeezes her tight as his cum fills her. 

Together, they pant and giggle.

Jesse kisses her softly, his hand still tangled in her hair.

“Good birthday present?”

She nods again.

“You good?”

“Just..exhausted”    


She pulls her hips up to fall to his side. His arm is already extended, ready to pull her close so her head rests against his chest. The warmth of him should be overwhelming, but it’s perfect comfort. 

“Darlin'?”

She hums up at him.

“Happy birthday”    
  
  



End file.
